


Snow Day in LA

by JaxyBae_G



Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow in LA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: Now this, my guys, gals and non-binary pals, is something strange.
Relationships: nathan sharp/ matthew patrick
Kudos: 8





	Snow Day in LA

Nathan had been the first to wake up that morning. Which was rare, seeing as he was the deep sleeper between Matt and him. 

After a yawn, his teddy-bear eyes fell on the glistening honey skin of his boyfriend, his torso was bare, revealing his smooth chest. His light brown hair was slightly frizzy, but somehow still neat. 

Nate smiled, and lightly stroked Matthew's cheek. Matt looked so... Calm. 

Matthew was prone to smiling during every waking moment of the day, but while asleep, his lips were pressed in a loose line. Nate thought that it almost made him look younger.

Nate turned his attention to his own paler and slightly smaller torso, seeing the bed covers hanging down by his waist. He pulled his hand from the others cheek and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

It was surprisingly cold in their bedroom. How high was the AC? 

Nate turned on his side, glancing over at the window where the air conditioner was installed. He raised an eyebrow in confusion upon seeing the Ac's setting on low.

Was it just a chilly morning? Even in California it wouldn't be impossible. 

Nathan turned back to face his lover again. Trying to be gentle as possible, Nathan wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling his body a little further under the covers. He didn't want Matt to wake up cold.

Unfortunately, Nate wasn't quite gentle enough, and once under the covers Matt began to shift in his hold. After letting out a few quiet -And in Nate's opinion, cute- grumbles, his brown eyes lightly fluttered open.

Matt opened his foggy eyes up to a grinning Nathan, and he gently smiled in return.

Matt lifted his head from the pillow, and tiredly rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. He was surprised Nate was already awake, but still, he gratefully cuddled into his boyfriend's side. Drawing out a small chuckle from Nate.

Nate reached out, and lightly stroked his hair. "Sleep well Matty?" The other merely nodded, leaning into Nate's touch to encourage him on.

Nate shivered lightly. He still had goosebumps running up his arms, and the blankets were just starting to heat up his crisp limbs.

Matt himself had begun to feel the cold, unconsciously moving the blankets so they covered more of his back. He hid his face in Nate's shoulder. "Why is it so cooold!" Matt complained.

Nate chuckled, snuggling slightly closer as well. "I don't know." Matt opened up one eye and looked at him. "Did you check the AC?" Nate nodded. "It's still on low..." Matt groaned, hiding his face again. "It's so cold Nate! Whyyy?"

Nate burst into laughter at Matt's childish whining. Sometimes, Nate would literally compare their birthdays to make sure he was the younger one. He always was... By two years.

Nate nosed at Matt's hair. "I don't know... Maybe it's just a bit windy today." Matt crinkled his nose in discomfort.

He peeked out from under the covers slightly, glaring at the buzzing machine. He shivered again, and looked over to Nate. "Nate, love. The AC... Can you turn it off please?" Nate looked down at Matthew, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'really?' "Why do I have to do it? I'm cold two." Matt lightly kissed his neck. "Please?" Nate smirked. "What's in it for me? I mean, I'm just fine under these wonderful covers. What are you gonna do to make me move?" 

Matt pondered for a moment, coming up with nothing. He then uncertainly stated, "Uh, I'll... I don't know." He admitted. "What do you want?" Nate smiled at Matt, leaning and kissing Matthew's nose. "Just a few kisses. You better pay up when I get back." And with that, Nate slipped out of the bed, and into the frigid air. 

He was at the window in two quick strides, trying to return to the warmth of his bed as soon as possible. As he reached up to the AC dial, he caught a glimpse of the white backyard. 

Shaking his head, he opened the curtains... and gasped at what he saw. 

There was snow covering everything. That's why it was so cold. But how could it snow in L.A.?!

Nate turned back to Matt, who was watching him from the comfort of the bed. "M-Matt... It's snowing!" Matt stared at Nate like he was crazy. "What?!" "Yeah man, it's snowing. Come look this is awesome!" Nate had a bright grin on his face. He never expected it to snow in his state, but now he was glad it was cold.

He smiled as he stared out at the small flakes still falling. He had the urge to go outside in the snow, but he knew it would be boring without Matt. He smiled, prepping up his puppy eyes. It won't be too hard to convince him.

~~~~ 

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No Nate! It's so cold! Just stay inside with me."

"Please Matt? It never snow's here!"

"I know! That's the point."

"Come on! It'll be fun."

"No, Nate. It's cold, it's early, and there's nothing to.... Nate, no. Stop with the puppy eyes."

"Pwease Matt?"

"Don't you go all UWU on me! Nate! Don't you da-"

"Matt wook at my cuute Pikachwu hat!"

"Damnit Nate....Fine." 

~~~~

"So, we're in the park. What now?"

"We frolic!"

"What?"

"We frolic! We just... you know, enjoy!"

"And, how exactly do we 'frolic', my good sir?"

"Aww, no need to be so formal Matt!"

"Wait! Nate, where are you going?"

"Relax, Matt."

"Nate, what are you doing?"

"You better run."

"No! Put that down!"

"RUN!"

"N-Nate! AH NO! PUT THE SNOWBALL DOWN!"

"I'm coming for you!" 

~~~~

"Nate there isn't enough snow..."

"Sure there is! Come on!"

"Nate..."

"Come on Matt! It doesn't have to be big snowman! Just come build it with me!"

"Fine"

"Aug! Nate, it feels so cold!"

"Yeah, you're in jeans, while kneeling in snow. What did you think it would feel like?"

"Hush! Let me complain!"

"No!"

"Nate we don't have a carrot, or coal..."

"So what?"

"We kinda need those... for the snowman."

"We'll be fine, just improvise with.... Rocks! Or something."

"Rocks?"

"Whatever, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now help me roll this up!"

~~~~

"Snow angels!"

"Nate, isn't that cold?"

"Not really."

"I don't believe you, you're laying in snow right now, and it looks cold."

"Nonsense! It's fiiiiiine! Come make an angel with me!"

"Aug! Nate! Don't pull me!"

"Too late! Now wave your damn limbs and make an angel with me!"

"Alright, jebus."

"Ah! Nate it's totally cold! You little liar!"

"I'm no liar."

"Oh you better wipe that smug look off your face, you little demon."

~~~~

"Matt did you just buy me ice-cream?"

"Mhm!"

"Matt, there's snow everywhere, why did you...."

"Matt... don't eat your ice-cream like that."

"You bite your ice-cream, leave me be you freak of science."

"Ouch my heart...."

"Just eat your ice-cream."

"No! You were mean to me."

"I bought you ice-cream."

"And called me a freak!"

"It was a joke! Oh, don't you pout at me!"

"Hmph!"

"Nate.... Baby..."

"No! Enjoy your treat! This freak is gonna be over there if you need him!"

"Nate.... Will a kiss make you forgive me?"

"No!"

"Nate-"

"I want two kisses!"

"Okay-"

"And a taste of your ice-cream."

"Alright baby."

~~~~

Matt smiled gently down at Nate. He and his boyfriend were silently sitting on a park bench. Nate was deeply nestled in a hoodie and that cute-ass Pikachu hat, leaning into Matt's shoulder. 

Matt had never expected to have such a nice day with Nate.

He hadn't expected having a snowball fight, or building a tiny snowman with his love.

He didn't expect to share an ice-cream cone with Nate. He smirked. A frozen treat on a frozen afternoon.

Hell, he hadn't expected anything that had happened that day. Much less that it would snow six inches... In L.A.!

But, looking back on his day. He no longer minded waking up to a freezing room. Because now, he was happily cuddling his lover, and the warmth of Nate's embrace more than made up for that snowy day's frigid morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Give me some suggestions!


End file.
